


爱在天光云影间/爱在倒影摇曳时

by horus_live



Series: 塔尔塔罗斯情人Tartaus‘ Inamorato [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus_live/pseuds/horus_live
Summary: 【艾撒/撒艾】爱在天光云影间/爱在倒影摇曳时恶搞+OOC糖，私设一堆+架空背景，可以看作独立篇章，也可以看作长篇作品的番外吧。CP为：艾俄洛斯x黑撒加
Relationships: Gemini Saga/Sagittarius Aiolos
Series: 塔尔塔罗斯情人Tartaus‘ Inamorato [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169570





	1. part1 希腊雅典圣域

**Author's Note:**

> ps：作者当时一直在写分手/伤害的戏，吃点自产的糖，顺便掺入了个人的美食和旅行回忆。正写到A对无法反抗的S重口味地上下其手，番外就成了S对无（bu）法（xiang）拒绝的A温柔发糖。

今天醒来就不大对劲。  
明明记得自己是一个人睡在星楼，然而睁开眼却是教皇厅的卧室。  
而自己正躺在一个男人——被誉为“圣域总攻”、“超级第三者”、“见一个爱一个还要虐着好几个的”、曾篡位杀人的、嗜血暴虐脑子又不太正常的——撒加，的臂弯中。  
还以为自己也随意拉人上床了。  
这种一言不合就上床的缺德事不是民间传说里的圣域头号QJF撒加做的吗？  
还好，自己是穿着衣服的，虽然是睡衣。  
但自己和撒加一起两个人躺在床上，甚至撒加还那么自然地搂着自己。  
关键是，他的头发还是黑色的！  
黑色的！

莫非穿越进哪个恶俗玛丽苏总裁文里了？  
他这般欲望写在脸上的模样，那般的“臭名昭著”的名声，要说和自己在床上两个人纯洁地看星星看月亮谈人生谈理想…自己亲弟弟艾欧里亚都不会信。

但更不对劲的是自己说的第一句话。

“撒加，你怎么会…穿着衣服？”这句话几乎是脱口而出的。  
不是说他是三界头号暴露癖连圣衣都裸着穿吗？  
啊，难不成自己是“备胎”角色？超级柳下惠，炮灰型千斤顶？或者是撒加心里有别人于是对自己下不去手？  
哎，算了，谁让自己十四岁就死了呢。  
只是期望主CP不要是射手狮子兄弟乱伦就行啊…这种真接受不了。乱伦这种事还是撒加和加隆比较带感…  
“艾俄洛斯，你脑子坏了吗？教皇厅人来人往的，到处都是金牛座杂兵，裸睡还不让人看光了！而且你又是从哪个脑残文那里看到的我不穿衣服？”  
相对来说撒加可能还比较正常。

“还是说…？”撒加红色的眼睛瞟过来，一脸坏笑，“其实你希望我脱给你一个人看呢…？”手指扳起自己的下颌，尽是居高临下的语气。  
收回刚才那句话。  
“没…没有。”这是什么奇奇怪怪的世界啊。“我大概还没睡醒。”这句话大概是醒来以后最真切的感受了。

不对，自己明明很清醒。  
一定是这个世界出了问题。  
艾俄洛斯打量着眼前的撒加：黑色的长发慵懒地披散在一边，绯红色的眼眸略带邪气，那微微上翘的嘴角看上去就不怀好意。黑色带暗纹的丝绒睡袍服帖地贴在身上，看上去和没有穿差不多。他身上是琥珀、橡木苔、乌木的味道，高贵又霸气，仿佛澎湃深厚的交响乐，却透着一缕温柔。  
是他的风格。

“话说，艾俄洛斯，你想好了吗？”从对方居高临下不容质疑的语气看，他好像是上位者？  
“…想好什么？”艾俄洛斯一脸懵，莫非是，卖身契？  
“作为圣域…不，三界总攻，习惯用QJ表达感情的独裁教皇，等你发自内心地说‘我愿意’已经蛮久了。你该不会…”这语气，对方应该是没把“你该不会穿上衣服就不认人了吧…”说出口，但显然就是这个意思。“…忘记答应过的事了吧？”  
这是什么诡异的展开？艾俄洛斯满脸黑线，自己好像掉进了一个匪夷所思的世界。

黑色的撒加做了真·教皇？这是女神的意思吗？其实要说做教皇的愿望，一开始就是他更强烈吧。毕竟，也不能让加隆做一辈子暗星…  
那自己现在究竟是什么情况？  
似乎有什么不对劲。

“呃…我有…答应过你什么？”还是先弄清这件事比较好。  
对方一副不可思议的表情，手指抚弄着艾俄洛斯鬓角的一缕金棕色短发，嘴角有了一丝弧度，仿佛回味着美味佳肴一般。“你昨晚亲口说你想要的生日礼物就是想一睁眼就看见我，要和我做一整天…”  
“我没有！”艾俄洛斯觉得对方一定在骗自己，这种话自己怎么说的出口。  
“亲爱的，你昨晚在床上可不是这么说的。”  
“…”一定是中了他的幻胧拳或者…该不会这家伙给自己吃了什么奇怪的药？等等，自己和他之间应该…没有发生过什么吧。  
反正早就洗不清了。

“哎，射手善变，qual piuma al vento（羽毛风中飘）。”对方叹了一口气，一把揽住了自己的腰。“亏我还推掉了一天的公务，专门来陪你。”他的温度隔着两层衣料流淌过来，仿佛婉转动人的歌剧。  
“但是明天一早，‘只要圣域射手在，从此教皇不早朝’的报纸一定会满世界都是…”对方从蓬松的枕头下面拿出一条红色的发带，熟练地给自己绑好，在自己耳边暧昧地耳语着，就势便用脸颊和发梢蹭了蹭自己的耳朵、脖子、肩膀…艾俄洛斯突然有一种很熟悉的感觉，大概自己在炮灰文里被揩油已经习惯了吧，谁让自己夏天为数不多的几次不穿上衣被人看见了呢。  
“所以，你要负责啊，艾俄洛斯。”撒加皱了皱眉，说出了一句令人难以置信的话。  
哎，这种世界，没什么不可能发生的。

等等，负责？  
这种情况难道不是撒加要不要对自己负责的事吗？  
但是艾俄洛斯没有说出口，常常忙到深夜全年无休的教皇放下大事小事，请了完整的一天假陪自己，是多么不容易的一件事，不能浪费了。  
咦？为什么自己知道教皇常常忙到深夜全年无休呢？莫非是自己也一直在关注他才知道这种事的？  
自己和他的关系莫非是？  
莫非是那种“虽然你杀了我污蔑了我还欺负我弟弟但是我依然深情无悔地爱着你却不让你XX”的八点档剧情？  
雅典娜啊，不要吧。

“能不能…换一个生日礼物？”艾俄洛斯感觉自己没什么底气的样子，莫非这个世界自己的定位是“男宠”？但这么快就缴械投降说“我愿意”是不是太给射手座的前辈后人们丢脸了？  
“当然可以，只要你要，我都能给。”还以为他会说“只要我能给”。咦？这台词好像哪见过…？  
“嗯…我想，让你陪我到世界各地走走。”采用拖延战术吧，能晚一点是一点，搞不好没发生什么故事就结束了也说不定呢。但是，这个愿望，似乎很久以前就许下过了呢。  
“没问题。”撒加笑得如此天真无邪，以至于艾俄洛斯的大脑没有一丝防备地去认真思考了后面的话。“看你刚才严肃的脸，还以为你要的礼物是让我去QJ十二黄金呢。我还在想如何把大家的脸和身体想成你的…”  
“噗——”艾俄洛斯觉得撒加在金牛宫一定很会卡关，实在没有忍住不厚道地笑了出来。  
也许射手座的脸还是会被自己丢光…  
艾俄洛斯有这种预感。


	2. part2 中国江西庐山瀑布

“山无陵，江水为竭，冬雷阵阵，夏雨雪…”  
艾俄洛斯隔着朦胧的水雾读到石碑上这样几行字，才发现这是一首恶俗的爱情诗。  
“…你是在用中文和我表白吗？艾俄洛斯？我真高兴。”红色的眼睛眨了眨，撒加一面说一面把手臂伸了过来，大方地搭在背后躺椅上。面前这家伙…似乎不放过任何一个身体接触的机会。“我用英文念几句给你啊。”

“我只是在读诗而已，而且这首诗太肉麻…”艾俄洛斯这句话还没有说出口，耳后便传来他低低的耳语，和响彻云霄的瀑布声混杂在一起：  
“I love thee freely, as men strive for right.  
（我自由地爱你，像人们选择正义之路。）  
I love thee purely, as they turn from praise.  
（我纯洁地爱你，像人们躲避称赞颂扬。）  
I love thee with the passion put to use in my old griefs, and with my childhood’s faith.  
（爱你，以昔日的剧痛和童年的忠诚。）  
I love thee with the breath, smiles, tears, of all my life.”  
（爱你，以眼泪、笑声和全部的生命。）

艾俄洛斯一愣。  
简直不能再理解那些江湖传言了，这张精致的脸，认真专注的表情，配上如此这般甜言蜜语，三界中能扛住几回合的人，估计只有被这家伙害得丢过一条命的艾俄洛斯了。

“可是…”自己不能那么快沦陷，争点气！“你作为教皇，选择的余地比我多太多了。爱情短暂易逝，也许你只是一时兴起…”天啊，这是什么五流言情小说情节？但想想他作为教皇，所面临的机会和诱惑要更多吧。有时候“在一起”并不是双方心动就可以的，艾俄洛斯知道，自己是二十八岁而不是十四岁了。  
“我可以认为，你是在认真考虑和我在一起了吗？”撒加似乎很高兴的样子，艾俄洛斯感到自己似乎掉进了对方的陷阱里。

“艾俄洛斯，其实…圣域教皇这个工作，全年无休随时待命，做好了是女神领导英明，做不好被人骂昏庸无能，一个失误可能就要没命还要连累同伴…我觉得…好累呢。”他就这样轻轻地靠在了自己的肩上，仿佛真的很累的样子，简直令人完全无法拒绝啊。  
“我的工作确实很忙，你不喜欢？”  
“怎么会呢…”艾俄洛斯脱口而出，他的这个工作，自己当年也想要做的不是么。哎，不对，这不是离自己说“喜欢他”又近了一步？

“你真好，艾俄洛斯。”艾俄洛斯感到肩膀被蹭了蹭，手臂被很自然地挽起来。天啊，难道自己就这样折戟沉沙了？不，不行！  
“我是觉得…你这个职位面临的是非太多，比如总有些江湖传说…”艾俄洛斯想了想，关于他的“绯闻”真的不少。  
撒加眨眨眼：“比如他们说我QJ了波塞冬和哈迪斯，还有了孩子的那些？亲爱的，那都不是真的，我真的没有…”他几乎是抱紧了艾俄洛斯的手臂。“而且两个男人不能生孩子…”  
艾俄洛斯不知为何想笑。  
“其实，我可以理解你的顾虑…但是，我愿以女神的名义发誓，我不会让那些事有机会伤害到你…，请你相信我，给我一次机会。”撒加语气真诚，神情恳切。清风将水滴吹到面前，眼前泛起薄薄的一层雾气，午后的庐山飘渺似幻境。

“可是你曾经和迪斯、阿布、穆、加隆…”天啊，自己怎么会说出这种话。  
“圣域不搞办公室恋爱的，我和加隆关系一直不好…你知道的，我和他总一起出现很大一部分原因是…因为长得一样画起来好画。从始至终，我心里只有你。”

“那教皇卧室里的小房间是谁的？”自己一定是脑子被门夹到了才会问出这种羞耻问题。  
对方一怔：“亲爱的，你怎么了？”当撒加的手指关切地摸上自己的额头，艾俄洛斯突然有种特别不好的预感。“那个房间是你的呀。”  
“呃…”艾俄洛斯已经脸红得说不出话来了。  
“艾俄洛斯，你怎么了？是哪里不舒服吗？”  
“没…没有。我…我只是想听你说…”简直要被这个世界、被这个世界的自己气坏了，托自己的福，扯谎能力又加强了。  
“是你说想多陪陪我的…当然，你想一直睡在教皇厅的大卧室再好不过了。”  
“不不不…”艾俄洛斯连忙摆手。“不！还是算了。”

见他推开了自己，撒加似乎稍微有点惊讶。漂亮的眼睛微微垂下，但锐利的血红色目光仿佛下一秒就要杀人：“…莫非，其实你想睡在狮子宫，摩羯宫，还是世界之树底下…？”  
这些地方的重建费用一定惊人。艾俄洛斯心里暗暗吐槽。  
射手宫不行么？但话没说出口，便看到他有点受伤的表情，一下子愣住了。

“其实…只要你，开心快乐，你选择和任何人在一起…我都可以理解。”他似乎是认真的，一瞬间的伤感让艾俄洛斯那颗本身就跳得很快的心猛烈地颤了一下。“我知道你空缺了十三年…当年是我做的不对，现在我愿意做任何事去弥补。”微微低下头，握住自己的手，长长的睫毛在明亮的天光下一颤一颤。天啊，刚才还一副要杀人的样子，转眼间…啧，应该是双子善变才对。  
“事到如今…不论你的如何选择，我都会接受这样的结果…你永远是自由的。能看着你幸福，就足够了。”他轻轻侧过头去，艾俄洛斯不知为何立即捕捉到了他的情绪，拉住了他的袖子。  
“不，撒加，我只想和你在…”这句话脱口而出的时刻，艾俄洛斯感到自己上当了，下一秒便被封住了嘴唇。

抱歉，我无法拒绝他，真的很抱歉…即使在这个荒诞不经的世界。自己对自己的心说，瀑布的水声让这句话无人听到。  
仿佛和这个人如此这般地亲吻kiss过无数次，却依然感到沉醉忘我，好想就这样抱着他，直到世界的尽头，什么都不要想。  
天光清浅，晴天的风像一群白鸽子钻进他的外套里，飘飘地拍着翅膀。


	3. part3 巴西亚马逊热带雨林

这是一个不靠谱的世界——这已经是艾俄洛斯不知第几遍的吐槽了。  
比如他们在瀑布下并没有更进一步，因为撒加说：“等一下，童虎年龄不小了，万一看到了什么受不了，圣域又要损兵折将了。”  
要做什么才会让童虎都看得受不了？

“还想去什么地方吗？”撒加蹭着他的肩膀，艾俄洛斯觉得自己已经习惯他这样了。  
当艾俄洛斯选择了亚马逊河流域的时候，撒加却笑了半天：“你和亚尔迪巴多大仇啊？难不成他的牛角扯掉过你圣衣翅膀上的羽毛？”  
“不知道呢，只是想去那而已。”今天的艾俄洛斯也不懂自己。  
“雨林里…”几缕黑色的发尖好像瞬间翘了起来，撒加的眼睛亮亮的。“原来你喜欢这种口味…艾俄洛斯，你每次都给我惊喜。”  
当异次元空间被打开时，艾俄洛斯突然觉得撒加是不是误会了什么…  
自己脑子里才没有冒出来什么奇怪的想象呢。

蜿蜒的亚马逊河宽阔而汹涌，岸边的树木宽大的叶子一簇簇在风中舒展抖擞着，粉红色背鳍的亚马逊海豚欢乐地舞蹈，绚丽的金刚鹦鹉吧嗒吧嗒拍打着翅膀飞过落地窗。他白色长袍中的香水若隐若现，和红茶的香气混合在一起，如梦幻一般的静谧。所谓岁月静好，就是这般光景吧。艾俄洛斯在船舱房间里的白色躺椅上发呆，完全睡不着。他们都是从未睡过午觉的希腊人，从很久以前开始。  
“差不多到时候了，吃点东西吧。”在一旁安静欣赏着风景的撒加突然侧过头，手势示意了一下门口的仆从。“在吃掉你之前。”  
“哈？”虽然知道这家伙绝对不是什么“老实人”，但这种话配上这样他标志性的完美微笑，让艾俄洛斯突然有种羊入虎口的感觉，都怪自己刚才，一时的意志不坚…  
抑或是职业习惯，抑或已经习惯了教皇这种方式，仆从们面不改色地将餐具和食物摆在餐桌上。

“我的意思是吃点东西才有力气嘛。”黑色的撒加坏笑着地坐在了线条优美的餐椅上，拿起了餐具，盯着对面还在暗暗责怪自己的艾俄洛斯。“怎么了？艾俄洛斯，你不想吃吗？难道…你想说，还是先吃你…？”  
他手中的银刀叉闪着明晃晃的光。也许，民间传说里他玩过的那些难以置信的变态花样…真的有什么依据也说不定。  
“难不成你希望我像民间沙雕文里那样穿上小黄鸭的上衣喂你才肯吃？虽然我倒是一点也不介意呢。”  
“…不不不，我可以自己吃。”为了驱散脑中充满了奇怪又滑稽的想象，艾俄洛斯赶忙低头拿起银餐具，一边暗暗心里吐槽着这个世界的不靠谱，一边吃着盘子里的菜肴。

不同于有点匆忙的早午餐，船上的餐食简单却美味。微甜的亚马逊香辣椒制成的油醋汁淋在柔软的龙虾肉上，用腌得透明的节瓜和松藻点缀着，色泽华丽，引人胃口大动。  
主餐是红腹食人鱼配姬松茸，刚钓上的食人鱼被挂在当地树枝制成的架子上，涂上黄油被小火烤香。细密的白色嫩肉被小心片下来和新采摘的姬松茸裹在一起，刷上密林深处的几种香草调制而成的酱汁，最后撒上少许蓝色的盐，鲜香味美，口感独特。  
最后端上来的是新鲜水果和甜品。藤条编织的小筐中，菠萝、树葡萄、覆盆子、番石榴和巴西红果挤得满满的，但真正引人注目的却是那盘透明的意大利饺子。面皮的主要成分是从一种亚马逊藻类中提取的明胶，无色透明却酸甜爽口；馅料是柠檬和芭蕉，滴上了浓郁的橘子和莎草根精油。放入口中唇齿留香，细嚼更觉分外美味。

“你真是个享乐主义者。”艾俄洛斯只是觉得这些食物异常好吃。“这座船是你私人财产吗？”  
“是的，但是…”似乎很了解他的意图，撒加放下餐具，抬起眼睛看着他。“艾俄洛斯，你知道的，我只是在努力扮演教皇这个角色。和你在一起的话，不论是小时候圣域狭小的禁闭室，还是冰地狱的黑暗荒原，我都无所谓。只是…”撒加的表情变得特别认真，“今天是你的生日，我不想让你有一点委屈。”  
艾俄洛斯觉得自己肯定撑不过下一个回合了，于是赶紧低头剥了几颗树葡萄，这种诡异的世界里让双子座有说甜言蜜语的机会，简直是自投罗网。

精致灵动的河轮沿亚马逊河逆流而上，在距离马瑙斯市10千米的地方，水面变得异常开阔。尼格罗河（Rio Nergo）和索里芒斯河（Rio Solimoes）就在这里交汇。深色和浅色的河水泾渭分明，划出锯齿一般的分界线。就像一个人有光明的一面，也有黑暗的一面。  
艾俄洛斯坐在露台的棕色雕花座椅上，凝视着河水，任飘洒的水雾打湿了自己的发带。  
“快要雨季了，那里很快就会被淹没。”艾俄洛斯指着前面的一个小岛说。似乎，脑海中浮现出今年旱季这里的模样。  
“会着凉的…”撒加自然地把一件温暖细腻的驼马绒披肩披在他身上，薄薄的雾气笼罩着河面，他黑色的发丝上都沾满了水汽。

“撒加，你听没听过这里有种古老的仪式，据说可以看到平行世界，或者…见到自己最想要见到的人？”  
“你说的是萨满的死藤水吗？我对你打个幻胧拳也是同样的效果呢，这样你就可以时时刻刻看到我了。”撒加笑眯眯地说，一边自顾自地解开了袖扣。  
艾俄洛斯突然有一种不好的预感，毕竟，这个荒诞的世界，发生什么事他也说不好。  
“是你要求的话，我会温柔一点的。一点也不疼的，来，一下下就好啦…”他把衬衫的挽好了，这家伙该不会，是认真的吧？  
“啊不不不，不用了。”会被“下咒”吧，何况谁说不疼的。艾俄洛斯赶忙抓住了撒加的手腕，然而此时一个浪打来，船微微倾斜，水花从船头飞溅过来，仿佛圣域祭典夜空中的礼花。  
艾俄洛斯想都没想便用后背挡住那片水花，顺势便把他按在有点摇晃的船舱壁上。撒加的脸贴得很近，红色的眼睛深邃又迷人，艾俄洛斯可以感受到他的气息吹拂这自己的面颊，他的温度随着衣料传过来，那么温暖又那么熟悉。好像曾经有过这样的场景，还记得那时候自己的心跳是那么地吵耳。

撒加脸上出现了狡黠的笑。“艾俄洛斯，你…原来你这么热情的哦。莫非你一直以来的犹豫，只是在想要…在上面？”  
“呃…不，并不是…”然而艾俄洛斯的头脑竟然真的跟着思考了，是啊，他这样的人，被压在下面会不会怪怪的？什么姿势更适合他呢？当然，让艾俄洛斯感觉更怪的，是自己脑子里竟然在这时候冒出这种不靠谱的想法。

“别在意世人给我的什么‘圣域总攻’的名号，也别在意我这个吃力不讨好的教皇职位，和你在一起的我，只是一个普通人。你喜欢就好，什么地点、什么姿势，我都可以配合。”用如此认真的表情说出这番话的只有这家伙了吧。  
“别担心，我会等你点头同意，再去带你探索各种姿势的。嗯，我自认为还是个蛮有耐心的人，不论要用多长时间，我都会等你，等你真正接受我的那一天…”  
青色云霞后的红日将天空染成了异域风格的绛紫，仿佛神的调色盘一般。黑色的撒加在暮色笼罩的亚马逊河轮上，背后是掠过水面的飞鸟和灿烂的云霞，美得就像一副油画。  
“艾俄洛斯，我永远在这里等着你。”

一瞬间恍若隔世。  
心底突然涌出大块大块的悲伤，仿佛墨滴到了天边的云翳间，汹涌澎湃的河水全被染成了浓浓的黑色。  
沉重的思念如黑色的石块般迅速堆叠起来，顷刻间堵满了艾俄洛斯的胸膛。  
记忆就这样漫上来，脑海的长廊中许许多多他的影子被剪成了片段。  
那些被自己压抑在教皇袍下，压抑在潜意识里的，不被允许的心情，内心深处最真实的渴望。就这样，淹没了他所有的思绪。

自己不能，不能再演下去。  
“对不起，撒加，对不起。”艾俄洛斯抓住他的肩膀，把他拉进怀中，仿佛害怕他消失一般紧紧抱住。  
从他说“以女神的名义…”开始，便知道这个世界和自己真实的世界完全不同。如果忘却现实，沉溺其中，是不是更好？曾经想过，梦中就这样欺骗他，就这样享受他的爱的话，是不是就可以让现实中的自己不再思念他？可是不行，艾俄洛斯做不到。  
“我做不到…真的很抱歉。”艾俄洛斯将自己表情藏在他黑色的长发间，仿佛之前有过如此那般的场景。“我欺骗了你。我并不是你的艾俄洛斯，我并不来自这个世界。”自己终于还是不想再欺骗他，不想欺骗一个爱着“艾俄洛斯”的人。

“嗯，我知道的…从今天早上开始，你就怪怪的呢。而且你kiss蛮熟练的嘛，显然…”撒加轻轻地拍着艾俄洛斯的后背，就这样安慰着他。撒加一直是个很敏锐的人，即使平行世界也一样。“但我知道，你依然是‘艾俄洛斯’，爱着‘撒加’的‘艾俄洛斯’，不是吗？”  
残阳的轮廓带着余晖一起，在水天交界处跳跃。两岸的河道渐渐变窄，水面也渐渐平静下来。岸上的树木仿佛披着深橙色的纱，倒映在如镜子一般水面上，缓缓前进的河轮就在这天光云影间飘摇。  
艾俄洛斯沉默了一会儿，放开了他，缓缓摇摇头：“…其实，我甚至都不知道他是谁。我只是…不想放开我心中的‘撒加’罢了。”

撒加拍拍艾俄洛斯的肩膀，和他并排靠在摇曳的船廊壁上。  
最后一丝绛紫色的光从水天相接处消失了，眼前的景色就这样渐渐暗下去。闪烁的星光从雾气中升起，星辰被雾气晕染，朦朦胧胧的。  
“你的故事…介意说一些给我听听吗？”  
他黑色的长发映在只有微微涟漪的水面上，在如诗般美丽的夜色中飘扬，宛若温柔的波浪，和记忆中的他是如此相象。

仿佛意识到了什么，艾俄洛斯抬起头，盯着这片薄纱一般的浓雾中的夜空，缓缓开口：“其实…那些地方都是我走过的。那时候我却都在想，如果是和他一起去该有多好。”语气好像在倾诉，又好像在忏悔。  
“每天，每小时，圣域的教皇殿十二宫的一草一木，海界冥界地球上的各个角落…哪怕呼吸的空气都会让我想到他。我沉迷他的灵魂，贪恋他的肉体，疯狂地爱着他的一切。我骗自己说，自己只是离不开他的肉体，所以我以为…”艾俄洛斯摇摇头，仿佛想要摆脱什么。“可是我做不到，真的很对不起，我利用了你，因为你和他一模一样。我是个自私的人。”

“欲望是不能过于压制的，艾俄洛斯。”一旁的撒加似乎一点也没有生气。“另外我很高兴你承认迷恋我的身体，哪怕是利用，这种真诚的赞美令我很开心。”那一刻，艾俄洛斯突然觉得，如果是他，大概也会这样和自己讲吧。  
“…离开他之后，我曾怀疑过，或许他对我并没有有几分真心？也许从始至终都只是我的一厢情愿…”  
“他爱不爱你，你真的没有感觉吗？艾俄洛斯，你不像那样的人呀。”  
艾俄洛斯看着撒加有点困惑却带着笑容的脸，自嘲地笑笑，红色的发带在倒影中飘舞着。“哎，也许我只是在尝试，把他想得糟糕些，这样会不会让自己少爱他一点…但是我发现，我错了，这反而令我对他的思念一天比一天坚定。”

握着被河水和雾气打湿的栏杆，艾俄洛斯望见四周是满眼的星辉斑斓，河水声和鸟鸣声从远处绰绰的树影中传出。是的，就在今年的夏天，自己来过这里，那时候自己和他曾如此真诚温柔、亲密无间地相爱着。  
“现在我终于明白，自己这份心情是那样真实。我对他的爱与日俱增，并未因分离而消散，也未因立场而减弱分毫。即使我从未和他说过爱他。”

“你肯面对自己，我真为你高兴。”仿佛那份赤诚的表白是说给自己的一般，撒加的微笑如记忆中一般美好，然而却隔了一层薄薄的雾气，宛若水中朦胧月光的倒影。“很多时候，命运给你的机会只有一次，错过的话，即使在平行世界，也不知道还要花多少努力去弥补…”  
“…这是，你的经验？”  
“算是吧。”撒加低下头，盯着远方闪烁的星辰。“…抱歉，其实…我也说了谎。”  
果然这家伙不管在哪都是个谎话精啊。  
“我从不认为艾俄洛斯能那么快原谅我，你知道的…艾俄洛斯肯在自己生日那天让我陪在身边，我就很开心了。是我利用你的犹豫kiss了他，说了很多平时说不出口的话，还占了他不少便宜。”  
像是他的风格。  
“所以，你不用太有负罪感的。”他冲自己调皮地笑笑，倒影中的黑色发丝好几缕在风中张牙舞爪地翘起来。他从来都是，如此的强大，如此的体贴，又是如此地令人感到舒适和愉悦。虽然艾俄洛斯知道，这里的他不过是另一个世界的幻象。  
“谢谢你，让我有了美好的一天。”撒加望了望从云中探出头的月光，转过身来，赤红色的眼睛透过下弦月的清光和越来越浓的雾气，坚定而美丽。  
“哪怕你醒来后就会忘记，这里发生的一切，你梦中发生的一切。”

早就意识到，也许这就是自己一场幻梦。  
但醒来以后就会忘记这一切吗？艾俄洛斯心中突然涌起一阵很深的不舍。“不，我不要忘记！”  
“你将回到教皇殿，做回圣域的教皇，成为女神的代言人，成为大地上人们的守护者。这是你的使命，也是你义不容辞的责任。”撒加的话语坚定而清晰，似乎就在面前，却仿佛隔了厚厚的玻璃般触不可及，只有水中的倒影里才能看到他长发飞扬的身影和如水银般倾泻的宁谧月光。  
是啊，这些都是自己的选择，也是自己今生今世的使命所在。可是要醒来的话，意味着自己马上就要忘了撒加？忘了这份心情吗？不，不要！

“不，我不要忘记这一切！”伸出手去想抓住对面的他，然而船上的世界和撒加都变得宛若海市蜃楼一般虚无缥缈，幻象一点点从艾俄洛斯指缝中消逝。  
周围的世界开始浮现出点点光斑，艾俄洛斯望着自己空空的手，伤感地意识到，自己的美梦就要结束了。

“撒加，其实我…”我不想忘记对你的爱！天空、星月、雾气都消失了，只有水中的倒影里，金棕色短发的影子紧紧抱住了黑发的教皇。  
“请不要怀疑，艾俄洛斯，任何一个平行世界中，我都会一直，爱着你。”眼前越来越亮，只有他的声音还在耳畔呢喃。  
“生日快乐，艾俄洛斯。”  
河面上最后一点光熄灭了。

于是他忘记了这个世界的一切。

“吧嗒”一颗橡果落在彩色玻璃的吊顶上，一缕柔和的金色阳光映入眼帘，云淡淡的，天空亮得有些透明。金色的香水瓶在书架上闪着光。是星楼，这里是如今唯一可以暴露自己真实表情的地方。  
“欲望是不能过于压制的…”脑中回响的声音低低的，却温柔清亮，仿佛塔中的他。  
距离上次见到他已经过了十六天，三百八十五小时。

黑色的教皇袍被扔在一旁，一张薄薄的书单夹在那本《葡萄牙人的十四行诗集》中，仿佛书签夹在这一页：

我究竟怎样爱你？让我细致端详。   
我爱你直至我灵魂所及的深度、 广度、和高度，  
我在势力不及之处，  
摸索着存在的极致与美的理想。   
我爱你就像最朴素的日常需要，   
就像不自觉地需要日光与烛焰。   
我自由地爱你，像人们选择正义之路，   
我纯洁地爱你，像人们躲避称赞颂扬。   
爱你，以昔日的剧痛和童年的忠诚。   
爱你，以我本以为早已失去的爱，  
连我失去的圣徒一同；  
爱你，以眼泪、笑声和全部的生命。  
只要上帝愿意，请为我见证：   
在死亡之后，我爱你将更加深情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 撒加的香水（第七章）原型：  
> 罗嘉德芬高奢Roja dove Haute Luxe ：琥珀、橡木苔、乌木
> 
> 那首歌来自《女人善变》：  
> 威尔第歌剧《弄臣》中的一段歌曲：La donna è mobile , qual piuma al vento…女人善变，如羽毛在风中飘…
> 
> 那首诗来自伊丽莎白勃朗宁Elizabetb Barrett Browning的《葡萄牙人的十四行诗》中的《我究竟怎样爱你？》
> 
> 死藤水（Ayahuasca），有体验过的同好欢迎私下交流。
> 
> 写这篇文时听的歌，抱歉不是葡语而是西语歌《Porquè》—Pochill


End file.
